


喜欢你

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger





	喜欢你

喜欢你

ASMR主播Y大X迷弟小粉丝小萱儿  
篮球队长刘耀文X广播站头牌宋亚轩

宋亚轩又失眠了，躺在床上翻来覆去，起身喝个水就坐在床边开始思考人生，拿起手机摁亮，呵呵，3点半了，还没睡着。自暴自弃用枕头捂住脸开始狼嚎，

“天杀的刘耀文！啊！都怪你！————”

事情的起因是学校社联要举办社团之间的联谊活动，其中就有一场组织了隶属不同社团的男生们篮球3V3的比赛，刘耀文数不清多少次盖他的帽，还笑他投篮姿势“可爱”，这词是形容男孩子的吗？！不是！绝对不是！刘耀文肯定就是在嘲笑他打球技术烂。

篮球队长了不起啊，篮球队长就能欺负人啊，宋亚轩后半场就一直卡着刘耀文，自己已经很努力了。但还是让刘耀文投了好几个三分，心里的那个气啊，真的忍不下去，连结束比赛之后的聚餐都不去了，疯狂在论坛写小论文diss刘队长，结果就是被一票迷妹追杀到被封号。

宋亚轩更气了。那天晚上就睁眼到天亮。

第二天晚上已经忘记了烦恼，然而体内生物钟异常迷恋这美国时间，不负期望地，失眠了。

第三天晚上特地跑了三千米，躺在床上，睡吧睡吧……醒来的时候时间刚过去十分钟，又一次失眠了。

第四天……

第五天……

已经一个星期了，宋亚轩一闭上眼就是刘耀文笑得“贱兮兮”地说他可爱，怕是不失眠也得做噩梦了。他也想去找刘队吐槽，可，说啥？想你想得睡不着？也太言情了吧！？

盯着乌黑的眼圈推开广播站的门，倒头在沙发上疯狂补眠，却被站长一把拉起来，

“亚轩！你看！我新买的手镯！好看吗！”

站长霍艳艳，宋亚轩的高二同班同学，是个雷厉风行的女人，凶是真的凶，但护短也是真的护短。“你怎么回事，天天来这睡觉，我们头牌昨晚去当“头牌”了啊？“

“去你的……我昨晚失眠了……困死了。”

“啊？你怎么又失眠了？打游戏了吧你……这样下去身体吃不消啊”

“我没打……就是单纯的睡不着……很困，但是，唉，睡不着啊……”宋亚轩抱着皮卡丘的抱枕，恹恹的样子很让人心疼，霍小姐都看不下去了，“那行，你睡吧，今天我给你代班。”

“谢谢艳姐……最好给我来首催眠曲……”

“想得美的你，还催眠曲……欸？”霍艳艳像是想到了什么一样，语气激动起来，“我有个好方法！你今晚如果还失眠的话建议你去D站找asmr听，包你颅内高潮，分分钟超脱尘世，安详入睡……”

“去去去，你才安详呢！会不会用词？不过你刚刚说的那个A什么……”

“ASMR。Autonomous Aensory Meridian Response”

“这什么乱七八糟的组合词？”

“哎呀你到时候搜索来听听就知道了，很舒服的，奇怪，作为我站站员你竟然不知道？前些天鲤鱼还在群里转发呢。”

霍艳艳口中的鲤鱼，真名李瑜，是包括宋亚轩在内都知道的宋亚轩的追求者。

“哦……我，没怎么看群。你赶紧开广播去，免得一会主席又来说教了，我可不想听和尚念经。”

“得得得，不打扰宋大爷您睡觉了。”

 

当晚宋亚轩注册了个号，本想昵称打小轩儿，输入法却默认了小萱儿，算了，没差。就点开了D站asmr的搜索，发现竟然这个点了还有直播，真是敬业。点了个最热门的房间进去，

‘啊啊啊啊啊L大声音好酥！’

‘L大娶我！——’

‘L大做我的地下情人吧！！！’

‘都滚开！L大是我的！’

哟，人气还挺旺。也不知道声音咋样，他宋亚轩对人的声音可是很挑的，有时候连自己这被夸为人鱼歌声的嗓音都会嫌弃的程度。

“晚上好，这里是yoghurt的asmr电台，我是主播Len。欢迎您的收听。”

低磁利落的男生，为了营造出哄睡的坏境，把分贝压低，气音和鼻息却能控制得非常好，像是松木枝头的蓬雪坠落，干净灵亮却是干燥的。

但在尾音上暴露了主人的本质音色，非常具有润泽度。

宋亚轩这个声控满意了，差点跟着弹屏一起喊“老公”。这些女孩子真是不害臊！可是好像在被窝里偷偷红了脸的人没有资格说这句话。

刘耀文娴熟的用着各式道具在模具两边进行声音的模拟，看到一些有趣的弹屏还会稍微回几句，尤其看到说他帅的，总要调戏：“小姐，声音只有好不好听，你看不见我，怎能说帅呢？”

此话一出，又是好一阵的刷屏，刘耀文，噢不，Len，相当的满意。

这个广播和平常的不太一样……宋亚轩有点害怕，声音好像就在你的耳边，耳朵的肌肉甚至会感受到摩擦和颤动，通过耳膜像有电流一样窜到头顶，整个身体都颤了一下，背部肌肉还能感受到类似车辆下坡时的悸动，一起一伏，真的能把人涌上顶点。

好舒服……有点害羞，但是耳朵痒痒的，闭上眼让整个身体和脑子都卸下防备。Len的声音太狡猾了。小甜豆和坏男人之间无规律地切换，心明明悸动得不正常，但是却感觉到很平静，好像世界上只剩下了他和Len两个人……

而在刘耀文刚进行到用剃须泡沫按摩的时候，宋亚轩就已经呼呼大睡过去。

“本次催眠电台就到这里，大家，晚安。”

第二天睡饱觉的宋亚轩精神十足，一跃而起打了套军体拳，太爽了！一个多星期没睡好觉了，我爱这个主播！太舒服了！他立马点开主播的主页点了关注，并且下拉分组，

特别关注。

恢复了精神的宋亚轩也有了力气和精力开始学习和……找刘耀文麻烦。谁让他叫我这么多天都不能好好睡觉！哼！

于是，  
白天，广播员宋亚轩在学校里和篮球队长刘耀文处处作对；  
晚上，小听众小萱儿躺在床上听热门主播Len低语助眠。

啧啧啧。


End file.
